The Black Colt
by Limbus
Summary: A mystery black colt move on the out skirt of ponyville…A mystery black colt move on the out skirt of ponyville…
1. Chapter 1

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, thee Cutie Mark Crusaders; thinking of ways to get their cuties marks, as they head to school. "Good morning girls." Cheerilee greet them as they enter the school house. "Good morning Ms. Cheerilee." All three spoke making their voice correspond. Taking their seat, Ms. Cheerilee walks to the front of the class. "Good morning class." "Good morning Mr. Cheerilee." With little energy, being that it's morning, the only one who could be counted as fully awake is Apple Bloom, being she a farm pony.

"Today, we have a new pony joining us. Say hello to your new classmate, Nightfall." A starless onyx coat colt, with blood red mane, and eyes came in. The first thing the student notice, beside the stylish charcoal and gold saddlebag and a blood red hexagon gemstone, with a black dragon claw wrapping half way around it, it's knuckles showing from the side, with its claws barely reaching to scratch the front side of it. But what really caught their eyes was his cutie mark; a black hooded blood red unicorn skull, with a horn, that spark a black red aura.

"O cool, he got a cutie mark!" Some cult shouts. "Now student, where is your manner?" Cheerilee scold the class "Hi Nightfall." The class spoke, all at the same time. "Hello." Reply the black unicorn colt, with a cartoon emo expression. "Would you like to say a few things about yourself?" Asks Cheerilee "No." Reply in a depression tone. "O, um, then I guess you can take a seat…. There in the back, by the window." The teacher point, rather surprise by the reply he gave. "Thank you." He walks to his seat. 'Will he do have manner, but why would he thank me for that?' She thought to herself. The class watches him as he take his seat.

"Okay class before we begin today lessons, I'm collecting class night homework." The class grunt.

Later at the playground; while others ponies are playing, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle was still thinking on how they can earn their cutie mark. "Have you thought of something Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom spoke. "No. You have anything, Scootaloo?" "No, nothing, we'll never get our cutie marks!" She burst out. "Will of course you want." Diamond Tiara spoke, walking up to them. "Loser doesn't get Cutie Mark, haven't you heard." She laughs with Silver Spoon. "I'm getting tire of that mouth of your Tiara." Scootaloo steps up to the two mares. "And what you're going to do about it. If you touch either one of us, our daddy will sue." Silver Spoon smug, holding her ground. "Does it look like I gave a dam about that?" Scootaloo barks. She gets in a charging position, while spreading her wings. The two stuck up girls realizing pain could be coming next, step back. "Forget it Scoot, they're not worth it." Apple Bloom spoke. "Yeah, don't let them get to you, just ignore them." Sweetie Belle adds. The two stuck up queen tilt their head back, "hum" and left. "Yeah I know, but what is up with them." Scootaloo relaxes. "Who care, we have bigger problem." Apple Bloom spoke.

"Hay, isn't that the new colt….Nightfall over there" Sweetie Belle point out. "Yeah, it's him." Scootaloo confirm. "What he's doing?" Sweetie Belle asks no one particular. "It looks like he's reading a book." Scootaloo answers. "Why isn't he playing with any ponies?" "He must be shy." Sweetie Belle answers. "That's it!" Apple Bloom yells out. "What's it?" Sweetie Belle yells out of surprise. "We can help him make friends!" Apple Bloom burst out. "Okay…" Scootaloo response loses. "Don't you get it? That could be our cutie marks; helping others to make friends!" "Yeah" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo yell in joy.

The three walks up to the colt; who's at the moment reading an old thick journal, while writing into another one, using his magic to control the quill, with his gray and gold saddlebag sitting next to him. "Hi!" Sweetie Belle greet with a smile. The black coat colt, not looking up spoke "Yes?" "We see you don't have any friends." Scootaloo cheerfully spoke. "And?" he spoke, still to his task. "Will, were here to help with that!" Apple Bloom explains to him. "No thank you." Nightfall reject. "No reason to worry, we'll be with you every step of the way." Apple Bloom insures. "I'm okay" Black colt response, never looking up from the journal. "Don't be shy, will be right with you." Sweetie adds. "Not shy." Black colt spoke, still reading. "Then what's the problem?" Scootaloo getting agitates. "There is no problem." Nightfall spoke, still reading. "Don't you want to make friends?" Apple Bloom asks. "No." The three mares loudly inhale from the answer. "Why?" Sweetie Belle asks. "No reason, just don't want to." he spoke in a blunt tone. "Every pony want's friends." Apple Bloom stated. "Not me." Nightfall retorted. "Come on, were trying to help here." Scootaloo getting irritated even more. "I never ask for your help." The black colt spit out.

Scootaloo yell stomping toward him, reaching for the thick journal. Nightfall's horn glowing brighter black red colors, the other three not noticing. "What's your probl-" Nightfall put up a magic shell, a black red colors to it, but making it able to see through. "What the hay?" Scootaloo shout walking into it. "Wow." Sweetie Belle spoke in a hush. "Fine, be that way! Come on guys." Scootaloo shout while stomping off.

After School Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo head to town. "Hay there's Nightfall." Sweetie Belle point out. "What's his problem? And he's still reading and writing. Egghead" Scootaloo annoy just by seeing him. "Come on." Apple Bloom spoke out "What, why?" Scootaloo asks. "If we can't get a friendships Cutie Mark, let try a helping others out cutie mark." Apple Bloom explains. "Fine" Scoot gave in.

They run toward Nightfall. "Nightfall hay, wait." The black cult stop, turn his head to sees who was calling him. "Yes?" Apple Bloom starts. "Listen, if you don't want us, to help you making friends, then how about something else; like we show you around town." Apple Bloom ended. "…Okay, can you give me the direction for the library?" "O really, um, it's by Sugar Cube corner, we'll show you." "That's okay, I'll ask once I get to Sugar Cube corner."

"What, but that want do, we can't just help you half way like that, it's don't even count as help." "…Okay then, make a mental image of Ponyville?" "Uh hum okay." "Good, now hold to it." Nightfall horn light up, in a black red aura, Apple Bloom head light up following, then faded. "Wow." Apple Bloom trying to stay on her hoofs. "Thank you for the direction." "What the hay?" Scootaloo shout out. "She didn't say anything." Sweetie Belle confuses. "She don't have to, I copy the information from her head. Thank you again for the direction, you have been a big help. Bye." Nightfall walks away. "What's his problem?" Scootaloo irritated.

Nightfall walks through town, coming across Sugar Cube. As he bring make the mental map. He was about to proceed pass Sugar Cube, When a pink pony jump in his way. "Hi." Nightfall stare at her for a second, taking in her friendly detail. "Hello." He said, while going back to reading and writing, as he begins to go around her. But yet again she jumps back in front of him out of no wear. "I never seen you before, you must be new?" "Yes I am." This time he just continues to read and write while again, going around the pink pony, put yet again she pop up. "I figure, I knew you were new, because I know every pony in Ponyville. My name is Pinkie, Pinkie Pie. What's yours?" She just follows behind him, as she talks. "I'm Nightfall." He spoke, while still walking, reading, and writing. "Nightfall, wow, that's a cool name! Where you move from?" "I'm busy. Can't you tell? It was nice talking to you." Pinkie deflated; her smile turn to a frown, her pink coat and mane darken, her mane hang straight down from her body. Nightfall just continues to walk away, while still reading, and writing. Second later she puff back up. "Okie dokie, bye. I'll throw you a welcome party. So be there!" With that she hopes away, Night fall just continues to his destination.

He reaches the library, making a black red magical fist of aura, using it to knocks on the door. "Come in, were open!" A voice yells out. Using that same black magical fist aura too open, and closing the door, before vanishing. A Lavender pony with a pink stripe in her mane walks up. "Hi, welcome, how may I help you?" "That's okay; I'm just here to look around." "O, will okay, just call if you need anything." "Okay, thank you." "Were welcome" The Lavender pony walks away. Nightfall walks to a shelf, and starting to read over the title.

"Come on girls! We can still get our helper cutie mark." Apple Bloom spoke while walking down the road. "Where are we going?" Sweetie Belle asks following alone side AB. "Where going to my house." She said with a straight face. "Why?" Scootaloo ask curious. "Isn't it obvious, to see if my sister or my brother needs help." They reach Sweet Apple Acres. As all ways, Apple Bloom sibling is hard at work.

They walk up to Big Macintosh. "Hay Big Mac! You need any help?" "Nope" Big Macintosh answers while working. The Cutie Mark Crusaders hang their head in disappointment. Then they see Apple Jack, bucking trees away. They approach her. "Hay Apple Jack, Need help with anything." "No thanks." "Awww" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle complain. "What wrong?" Apple Jack asks. "Were trying to get our cutie marks by helping ponies, but we can't find any one that needs help." Apple Bloom explains. "How many times do I have to tell you girls; you got to be patient with this."

"Maybe my sister could use help." Sweetie Belle spoke out. "Yeah, let go." Apple Bloom replies. Apple Jack just rolls her eyes with a smile. She then she spot Scootaloo, with an irritate expression. "What's wrong Scoot?" "Huh what! Oh, nothing." Scoot response in a low voice. "You're still mad about Nightfall?" Apple Bloom asks. "No!" She raises her voice a little.

"Who's Nightfall?" Apple Jack asks. "He's a new unicorn colt in at school." Sweetie Belle answers. "Yeah, he was the first person we try to help, but he said no." Apple Bloom added. "We saw him sitting by himself, so we thought we could help him make friends." Sweetie Belle explains. "But he total rejects us, and blocked us off." Scootaloo yell. "He's very skill at magic; when Scootaloo was reaching for him, he cast a magic shield around himself. And after school, when Apple Bloom asks him if he needed any help getting around town, he copy a map from her head, or at least that what he said." Sweetie Belle added. "Yeah, and he got a cutie mark." Apple Bloom added. "Did he hurt you Apple Bloom?" Apple Jack asks. "No, like Sweetie Belle said, he just copy the way around Ponyville.

"Look girls, sometime you need to know when to back off, if he said no, then he mean no." Apple Jack spoke. "But that's imposable; he said he didn't want friends. What kind of pony don't want friends." Apple Bloom exclaim. "Then he's shy, gave him some spaces and time." Apple Jack explains. "No, he told us, he wasn't." Scootaloo spoke, with an irritation expression. "Let the colt be, if he want to do things at his own pace, then let him, a least he knows if he needs help, he'll know who to ask." Apple Jack said, with a smile. "Fine" The fillies said in response. "Come on let go to Rarity place." Apple Bloom commanded "Yeah" Sweetie Belle reply. The three fillies walks away from Apple Jack, she just roll her eyes, and went back to work.

Nightfall picks a few books off the shelf with his magic, skimming through the pages, while magic holding a journal and quill. The lavender mare, peek out at this, seeing the strange to color aura, and how skills he is in magic, to be able to magic garb multiple objects at once, while concentrate on something else. She decides to approach him, being curious. "What you're reading?" "Nothing" Putting books back on the self. "Is this all the books you have?" He spoke with an irritate expression "I'm sorry, what the title of the book you're looking for?" "It's not like I was looking for an exact book." "Then what subject of the book, or books you're looking for?" "Topics focus in on the different state of the mind, also perhaps variety of herbal potions for dreams or meditation." "O yes, I have a book dealing with herbal potion, and a book about the realm of dreams." She magic grab two books from across the library, on different shelf. "Here you go." "Thank you." He set down, and will the two books to open with his magic, skimming through them.

"May I ask what this is all for?" "Ways to enter and gain control of the subconscious mind, by being in an unconscious state, while being conscious about it." "Wow" "Yes" Black colt still reading, writing notes down."

"What are you going to do once you find out away?" "That is a personal matter." "O" The mare's ears go back, as she tilt turn her head toward the ground, Nightfall sees this and exhale. "Do you know how we can only use a fraction of our brain." The lavender mare looks up. "Yes" "Will beside the parts that deal with our body function; such as heart, lungs and muscles control. I want to access the other parts, the parts that take in everything around us, that project, and control our dreams, the part that holds our memories. I believe that the only way to do so, is through the subconscious, so I'm researching ways to access it through my dreams or in other word, unconsciously, and then become conscious while still in a state of unconscious." "But, for what purpose?" "To gain access to knowledge that you already contain." "So you want to get access to knowledge that you already know?" "No, you see, your brain process information at an amazing speed, it storage and discard the information that it gains. Even knowledge that does not seen to be relevant to itself, but is important to you, even when your studying something, you could only manage to remember the large detail of the information discarding the rest. But the mind never really throw anything away, it put it either in the subconscious, or some other storage space of the mind. Your brain never truly forget, or delete anything, it must be putting it in a deeper part of the subconscious." "Fascinating" "Yes, now if you would excuse me, I must be going, I have to get started on these books."

As he magic will the books, and his things in his saddlebag, and start to walks to the front entrance. "Okay… Wait!" The black colt turns his head. "Yes?" "My name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. may I ask for your name?" "…It's Nightfall." "Nightfall…, I never heard that name before, are you new in Ponyville?" "Yes." "We're did you move from?" "That's… a personal issue." "O..; Will it's nice to meet you Nightfall, hope to see you again, I would love to hear more on your research." "You too Ms. Sparkle" "Just call me Twilight. I'll look out for any books that might be able to help you with your research." "Thank you. That would be a big help for me. Bye …Twilight, have a nice day." "Bye Nightfall, you too" Nightfall exits the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom approach the front door of Carousel Boutique; Sweetie Belle knocks a couple of time. "I'm coming!" A voice call from the underside. "Welcome to Carousel Bout- o, it's you three, Will come in." "Hay sis, we just came to see did you need help with anything?" "What no! I mean no thank you girls." Rarity remember the last time Sweetie Belle helped her with simple house task, she did not want to repeat that, and adding Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to the mix scare her. "No help at all, actually, I'm about to head out." "Hu, now where do we go?" Sweetie Belle pouts. "What about Fluttershy house?" Apple Bloom suggested. "Yeah, let's go their next."

"What's wrong with Scootaloo?" Rarity asks, seeing Scootaloo with a sour face, and not talking. "She mad, because Nightfall didn't want us to help him." "Who is Nightfall?" Rarity asks. "He's a new unicorn colt at our school. We wanted to help him make friends, but he said that he didn't want any." Apple Bloom explains. "Yeah, and he's really good at magic, he throw up a magic shield around himself, and when Apple Bloom asks him if he needed to be shown around Ponyville, he copy a map from her head." Sweetie Belle adds. "An energy shield and mind spell! Or dear, that is good. But then what's wrong with Scootaloo?"

"All we were trying to do was help him, make friends, but no, instead he goes and throws a shield up!" Scootaloo complain. "How many times did you ask him?" "No that many two or three." "That's all?" "Okay, okay, it was more like six… or more." "You can't make someone want your help, he has to want it, understand?" "Yeah, understand." "Why did you want to help him so much anyway? Huh, do you have a fillies crush on him." "No! It's was Apple Bloom ideal." "Aw, Apple Bloom, do you like this colt?" "No, it's not that. We wanted to help him make friends, so we could get our help others make friends cutie marks." Apple Bloom explains. "How many times do I have to tell you fillies, you can't rush this, you have to be patient with this?" Rarity scolds them. "Yeah we know." Sweetie Belle replies.

"Come one lets head to Fluttershy house." Apple Bloom spoke to her two friends. "What, no way, that going to be boring, all we're going to do is help her with her animal. Let go see do Rainbow Dash needs help." "Scoot! That's not nice, if you want to be a true help other cutie mark mare, then it should not matter who needs help, you should be willing to help all." "Aw, okay, will go see if Fluttershy needs any help, after Rainbow Dash." The mare exits the Stop, Rarity roll her eyes, and exit too.

Nightfall walks toward the Everfree Forest; he starts to hear a voice, a mare voice. "Just hold on little one, I'll save you." He sees a yellow Pegasus, with a pink mane, trying to push a falling tree. Getting close enough, Nightfall sees an animal trap under it, and hurt badly. "Don't worry, I can do this, so don't worry." She start to sniff, tears running down her cheek from her eyes, while she stayed try to push the falling tree. Nightfall walks up to her. "Excuse me." "Yes?" She sniffs. "I can help you." "O really, thanks you so much." She smiles thankfully, eyes of appreciation. It made Nightfall smile back. "It's no problem at all, just move aside." "What?" She spoke as Nightfall charge his horn up, covering the falling tree in his black blood red aura. The mare turn around and back up, to see the tree lift in the air, she was about to snap out of it, and grab the animal, when the animal its self-became cover in a see through black blood red aura. The critter levitates upward, move clear from the tree, set back down in front of the yellow mare. The tree itself, is push aside off the path, and lower to the side. "O thanks you so very much, for helping me!" She spoke as loud as she could, which sounded like a low inside voice. She smiles toward him, tears of joy running down her cheek. "I'm happy that I could be of help to you."

The mare turns back to the wounded critter. "Don't worry little one, I'm going to make you feel all better." Nightfall walks up to them. "It's too late." "What?" She turns her head toward him, he staring at the critter. "His med-section is crush, if the tree did not have a dip where it landed on him, this animal would already be dead." "W-why would you say that." The mare put her face in her hoof and sub. "I'm sorry, but that is so cruel of you to say." She starts to cry again. Nightfall expression turns to sadness. "Your right, I'm sorry, here let me help." "What?" The mare spoke as she lower her hoof to see him charging up his horn, warping the critter in his black blood red aura again. "What no! Don't kill it!" The mare shouted, which in turn sounded like a little above inside voice. "Don't worry, I'm only healing him." The aura color became brighter, and brighter, almost turning to white, and then die down. The mare head turn away from the blinding light. When she looks back, the critter wasn't moving for a second, then starts to twitch, finally getting up. A big bright smile come a crass the mare face, as even more tear of joy rush down her cheek. The critter ran off into the woods.

The butter color mare turns toward thee black colt. "T-thank you so much, how can I repay you?" "There is no need." "He spoke as he walks away. "B-but you save him, please is there anything I can do for you?" The colt stops, and turns his head, facing the yellow mare. "Will, there is one way." "Whatever it is, I'll be happy to help?" The yellow mare said with a smile. "Then what I want is for you to smile." The black colt spoke with a smile on his face. The mare confuses for a second, but then smile with even more tears running down her cheek. "Okay." The black colt starts to walk again, when the yellow mare call out to him. "Wait." "Yes?" "…M-My name is Fluttershy, could you tell me, I mean if it's okay, your name?" "It's Nightfall." "Thanks you Nightfall again, for helping me." "It was my pleasure, Fluttershy." The black colt, begin again to walk again, as the sun starts to set.

Rarity knocks on the library door. "Come in!" a voice call from the other side. She enters the library, and announces her present. "It's me Twilight, Rarity!" Twilight is looking through books on the shelf, putting them into different piles. "O hay Rarity. What can I help you with?" Twilight gets up and walks over to her friend. "Yes, I'm looking for a book on different fabric." "O yes, waits just a minute." Twilight walks to a shelf, pick a book out, and walk back to Rarity. "Here you go." "Thanks you dear. This will help me with my next designs."

Rarity glances at the mess of books on the ground. "Twilight dear, are you going on another one of your study riot sprees again?" Twilight look backs, seeing the piles of books scatter. "O no, I'm helping this colt with his research." "Something like a project for school?" "No. This is his personal project. I can't wait for him to share with me what he learns." "What the name of this colt that got you all so giddy." "Nightfall" Twilight shriek "Nightfall, that new unicorn colt." Rarity ensures. "Yes, you know him." "Sweetie Belle and her other two friends told me about him, it sounds like he gifted in magic." "What did they say?" "Sweetie Belle told me he can do a magic shield, and mind spell." "Mind spell" "Yes, they ask the young colt, if he wanted them to show him around town, and from what they said, he copies the mental image and knowledge of Ponyville from Apple Bloom." "That is gifted. I did not know he was that strong in magic. Maybe that have something to do with his aura." "What about his aura?" Rarity asks. "It have two different colors" "What?!" "Yeah, it's black and red, really a blood red." "I never heard of a unicorn containing two different color auras. Maybe the color its self-changing, at the same time." "Me either." "Will I must getting back to my shop, I'll see you soon Twilight." "Okay Rarity, bye." "Bye, thanks for the book." Rarity left the library, but was block from going any father by a pink blur, standing right in front of her. "Hi Rarity!" Rarity back up, to see her friend Pinkie Pie. "O hello Pinkie." Rarity response, Twilight walks up next to Rarity. "Hi Twilight!" "Hello Pinkie." "Here!" Pinkie holds out two invite to a party, the two mares in the door way take and read them. "This is for the young new colt?" Rarity asks. "Will dud, that what it said silly." "No Pinkie, what it's says; nightfall welcomes party. You could have been a little more detail on the person." Twilight states to Pinkie. "They could think this is something to do with star gazing dear." "O, will you still coming to the party, right?" Pinkie said a little worry. "Of courses we are, isn't that right Rarity?" "O yes dear, I simply must see that colt for myself." "Great, I'll see you there." Pinkie bounces off. "Will it look like it's going to start soon, I'll see you there Rarity. I have to clean up, and get some books together that, I'm going to give him, when he return to the library, but this is better, I could give them at the party." "Okay dear I'll see you there." Rarity exits the library.

Rainbow is flying in to town. "Rainbow Dash!" She heard a voice call her below, it's Scootaloo and her friends, She touch ground in front of them. "Hay, Scoot, Bloom, and Belle what can I do for you?" Rainbow asks. "It's not what you can do for us, it what we can do for you." Scoot said. "Huh" "Were trying to get our help others cutie mark, so were going around seeing do any one needs help." Apple Bloom explains. "O" Rainbow reply. "So do you need help with anything Rainbow Dash?" Scoot asks again. "O sorry, but I'm going to a party right now." "Aw" They mope in union. "You should come." "Can we really!?" shout in union. "Yeah, it's a welcome party, it for some unicorn colt name Night something."

"Is it Nightfall?" Scoot asks. "Yeah, that the name." Rainbow confirms. "O" Scoot said, head lowering a bit. "What's wrong?" "We already meet him, he goes to our school." Apple Bloom explains. "O" "He's not nice at all." Scoot adds. "Really?" Dash asks. "It almost like he did not want to friend some small town pony, he even cast a spell on me and Apple Bloom." "What." Dash shouts. "Now that's not true nor fair scoot, because he don't want help making friends, doesn't mean he's not a good pony." Sweetie Belle defends. "What kind of pony doesn't want friends, Sweetie Belle?" "He's probably the quit type." Sweetie Belle defends again. "You probably just are defending him, because you like him." Scoot shouts. "No I don't!" Sweetie Belle shouts back. "Girls, clam down! Let's go to the party, maybe we done it the wrong way, instead of helping him make friends, why don't we be his friends." Apple Bloom steps in. "I don't want to be friends with a pony like that." Scootaloo refuses. "Come on Scoot, this could be our cutie mark, become friends with pony." Apple Bloom explains. "…O alright" Scootaloo gave in. "Show me this pony when we get there, I want to see for myself." Rainbow Dash said.

At the party, not that many ponies are there, on the count of them thinking it was a start gazing party. The only pony there, is those who knows that Nightfall is a pony, and a few who came because they know their friends would be there; Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Spike, Cheerilee, and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The party itself may have been small, but it's enough to welcome a new addition to Ponyville. Half way through it, Nightfall still not there, and darkness is approaching.

"This is a nice party Pinkie, but I don't think Nightfall is coming." Rarity spoke. "Huh, does he not like me?" Pinkie Pie asks. "What's up with this kid, he doesn't come to his own welcome party?" Dash spoke hovering in the air. "Because he's mean, he doesn't want friends, h even told us that, when we try to help him make friends." Scootaloo shout out. "That's not true Scoot!" Sweetie Belle shouts. "You're just saying that because you like him." Scootalee teases. "No I don't!" Sweetie Belle shouts again. "Now, now, I'm sure there a good explanation for him not showing up." Twilight spoke. "Yeah, he's selfish, and only thinks about himself, don't even care how much hard work Pinkie Pie put into this." Scootaloo answers. "Now you two cal-" "That's not true!" Applejack is cut off by Fluttershy out brush, everyone one is shock by her voice volume, it was just above inside voice, but for her, that is shouting. "That's not true, he does think of other! If he didn't, he wouldn't help me safe a life." Fluttershy pant from yelling too much.

"What you mean by save a life, Fluttershy?" Twilight ask, as they gather closer to her, Fluttershy still anger stood strong, even know her voice calm down, she ready to defend the one that help her. "Will, this tree fell on this cute animal, I try to get it off it, but it was too heavy. I could not leave to get help, or it would die. So I keep trying, until this cute colt came walking up. He asks me if I needed help, and then lift the tree and the animal, set it right in front of me, and push the tree out the path." "Wait he lift a hold tree?!" Twilight exclaim. "Yes, and that not even the wonderful part, after that he heal the animal. He saves that animal, someone who does something like that can't be selfish." Fluttershy finishes. "How badly damage was the animal Fluttershy?" Twilight asks. "It would have died; he said the animal hold med section was crush." Flutterhsy answers. "He fully heal an animal, and with such extreme injuries. Rarity did you hear." "Yes dear." "What's wrong?" Applejack asks. "Will, something like magic gripping a tree, it's exhausting, and then on top of that, he did a healing spell to fully heal the body, I can't even do that. Nightfall either contains a large amount of magic, or he just exhausts himself out of his magic." Twilight explains. "Is it that bad?" Rainbow Dash asks. "From the amount she said he use alone could put him in danger." Twilight finishes.

"O no, I did not know. He looked fine when he was walking away." Fluttershy spoke. "I'm surprise he had the strength to still walk, being so young, he should have fainted." Rarity replies. "It's all, my fault." Fluttershy start to sob. "Now, now Fluttershy, I'm sure he's fine, right Twilight." Applejack consoled her. "Yes…, but just in case, let go confirm." Twilight suggested. "Yes, great ideal dear. Does anyone know where he lives, Ms. Cheerilee?" Rarity asks. "No, I was not giving his address." Ms. Cheerilee answers. "It looks like we're just going to have to wait until tomorrow." Applejack spoke "Could you ask when you see him for use, Ms. Cheerilee?" Rarity asks. "Of course I would, if I could, tomorrow is a Saturday, there's no school." Cheerilee inform them.

"Then that mean we can't make sure if he's okay." Fluttershy spoke, roll up in a ball. "We're just going to have to hope we see the colt tomorrow." Applejack spoke. "We shouldn't see him for a few days; he'll be too busy resting." Twilight spoke in a low volume, a little depresses. "Come on Apple Bloom, let get home." Applejack said. "You too Sweetie Belle, it's time for you to be in bed." "Don't worry guys, I'll take Scootaloo home." Rainbow Dash spoke. Pony starts to leave the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day while Rainbow Dash soaring above Ponyville, she spots a colt she never saw before walking into town. "That must be him; I got to tell the other." She rushes to her friends, the six mares gather at Twilight house, the Library. "You saw him walking?!" Twilight spoke. "Yeah, He was coming from the direction of the Everfree Forest, heading toward town." Rainbow Dash answers. "How did he look?" Rarity asks. "Okay from where I was flying." Rainbow answers. "Isn't this good, that mean he's okay." Applejack inquires. "No, he has to be pushing himself." Twilight clams. "This is all my fault." Fluttershy in a hush tone, while letting her head hang. "We have to find him." Rarity demands. "Will what we waiting for, let go." Applejack direct toward the door. "Spike, watch the Library." Twilight commands. "Huh, O yeah, sure thing." Spike went back upstairs, to have an afternoon nap.

Twilight open the door with her magic, to their surprise, Nightfall is there; in a stand as if he was just about to knock. "O hay twilight, I came to return the books." He spoke as he enters with a smile. "Is that you fluttershy, it's nice to see you ag-" "O you're okay!" Flutterhsy cut him off, with a hug, and words. "I was so worry." "Why would you be worry?" "Because all the magic you use yesterday!" Applejack clams. "Will I am a unicorn." "But even for a unicorn, using a shield spell, mind spell, to lift an entire tree, and do a full recovery spells." Rarity explains, "That should have exhausted you out." Twilight finishes. "Don't worry I'm okay. Here the books I borrow yesterday." He push Fluttershy away, while magic grab the two books from his saddlebag, and set them down in front of Twilight. "Then why did you not come to your welcome party!?" Rainbow Dash shouts, with an anger expression. "My what?" Nightfall asks in confusion"You know, I told you yesterday." Pinkie Pie pops up. "O it's you; you did tell me something about a party for me." "Then why did you not come?" Rainbow dash demanded again. "She never told me the time and place, she just said I'm going to throw you a party, and then left." "You never told him the time or place." Twilight asks, with her voice rising a little. "Ops, I guess I forgot to mention, I thought the writer would direct him to the party." "You though what?!" Twilight asks. "You know, the person who writing this." "What?!" Twilight asks again. "Twilight, don't forget the last time you question Pinkie, about her Pinkieness." Applejack spoke almost in a hush tone. "Will… Bye." Nightfall spoke. "Wait Nightfall, are you sure you're okay? From what I heard you use a lot of magic." Twilight claims. "Yes dear, more magic then a colt young as you shouldn't be able to use." Rarity adds on. "Thanks for your concern, but as you can see I'm fine." Night ensure.

"Will, I gather some books yesterday, that might help you with your research." Twilight levitate three books, "Here you go." and set them in front of Nightfall. "Thanks you Twilight, I'll share with you some of my research the time I visit." "Okay, see you until then." Twilight replies. "No wait!" Pinkie pop up, "We have to throw you another welcome party, because you miss your first one." Pinkie spoke with her pinkieness attitude. "No, that's okay." Nightfall reject. "What, why, it'll be fun." Pinkie asks. "I busy, thanks for the offer." "Come on, it's a party, who don't like party!" "I said no." Pinkie slug down, her mane went straight and colors darken, as Nightfall approach the door. "Wait a minute," Rainbow Dash, fly in front of it. "What's up with you turning down Pinkie?" She spoke with annoyance in her voice and face. "I just don't want a party; it'll take too much time up." "You're giving up a party set up by Pinkie, because it'll take up your time! What this stupid thing you have to do, that is so important then a Pinkie party!" Rainbow asks. "It's not stupid!" Nightfall shouts as his horn glow a red and black aura. "I say, I never heard of a unicorn having to color aura like that." Rarity spoke in surprise. "Yeah, me either." Twilight agree. "Now could you move" Nightfall asks. "And what about you telling Scootaloo and her friends you didn't want any friends?" "What about it." "Why?" "No reason." "There have to be a reason." "If you need one, I'm too busy for such things. Now please excuse me." "For such things; it's not call a thing, it's call a friend or friends, another pony, you make it sound like it's nothing, It's more than a thing, it-" "Move!" Nightfall shout. "O, and what are you going to do." Rainbow spoke. "Twilight, can you tell this mare to move." "I have a name, it's Rainbow Dash." "Does it look like I care what your call?" "What you say!" Rainbow shouts. "Rainbow move!" Twilight demands. Rainbow stares at Twilight, but gave into Twilight gaze. "You know kid; you're going to be alone forever." Rainbow spoke as she moves to the side. "I'm already alone, more then you know." Nightfall spoke, as he exits."

Later that day, when the sun is reaching the horizon; Rainbow dash resting on a cloud, looking down she sees Nightfall walking toward the Everfree forest. With eyes full of dislike, she decides to follow him. On the outskirt of the Everfree forest, Nightfall enter a makeshift hut; only big enough for one pony. Rainbow Dash snuck up to a window and peek inside; she saw the colt eating berries in a wooden bowl, which are grown all around, then laying down to sleep. She rushes to tell the other, they all gather at Twilight house that night.

"Maybe his mother works late." "I'm telling you Twilight, it's too small for another pony. He's living alone." "If this that case, then we need to do something." Rarity spoke. "We'll have to tell the mayor about this." Applejack spoke. "Maybe we should go see him, could be cool, and hungry and scare." Fluttershy spoke. "Now wait just a minute, let just wait to make sure before we act. Tomorrow will all meet here, and go ask him our self, okay?" Every one agrees.

Sunday afternoon, the six mares gather in the library. "Okay every one ready?" Twilight asks. "Yes!" "Let go." Twilight open the library door, to ever one surprise Nightfall is standing there. "Nightfall, what're you doing here?!" Twilight ask. "I'm here to return these books." "O they weren't any help?" Twilight ears went back. "No, they were, I'm finish with them." "You mean you read all three books already?" "More like I absorb the knowledge from the books, if you want, I could share a few things with you that I learn." "O I would love tha-" "Alright, enough!" Rainbow Dash shouts, cutting Twilight off. "Look kid we know that's your living alone." "You've been spying on me?!" "No, Rainbow Dash just happens to stumble upon it." Applejack answers. "Don't worry, will help you." Fluttershy spoke. "I don't need anyone help, I'm fine." "You're too young to live alone; you need someone to watch over you dear." Rarity spoke. "That would just get in the way of my goal." "Making sure you're taking care of, is more important." Twilight spoke. "I didn't come here to argue, but to share. If you have no desire to listen to my finding, then I'm leaving." As he turn to exits, the door shut, warp in a lavender glow. "Nightfall this is serious." Twilight spoke. "Yeah kid, were trying to help you here." Rainbow Dash yells. "I never asks any of you for help, do you know what that call, when one person steady interfere into the life of another, its call a pest, bother, nuisance, annoyance, and more, that's all I face ever since I got here. I though you was different Twilight, and you too Fluttershy, I was even growing fawn of you two, but your just like the rest, a headache!" Nightfall scold them. "Now wait just a minute." Rainbow Dash yells. "Wait Rainbow, let me handle this. Nightfall we are just worrying about you, that's all." Twilight spoke. "The only thing this will lead to is me entering an orphan. I was starting to like it here, even with the annoyance, but it look like I'll have to leave." Nightfall scolds.

"Look kid now that we know, we can't just let you go, it may be any orphan, but a least you'll be watch over." Rainbow Dash spoke. "And how were you planning to get me there?" Nightfall asks. "Well we'll take you to the mayor off-" "No I mean, how were you going to get me to go alone." "O I see, then how were you going to stop us?" Rainbow Dash asks, with a smug attitude. "O, I don't know, I mean I could just…" The young coat teleport himself behind the six mares and back. "Do that, and more." He spoke with an even smugger attitude. "So what will just chase you until you run out of magic, and then we'll just car-" "NO! Do you know how dangerous that is for any unicorn Rainbow? Especially for a young one such as him, that will put his life in danger." Twilight shouts. "Twilight right, we don't want anything like that to happen to the poor dear." "Then what are we going to do, we have to get him to the orphan." Rainbow asks.

"I-I have an ideal." Fluttershy spoke, earning the attention of everyone, making her blush and go silent. "Will what is it?" Applejack asks. "W-will, what if you stay with me, this way you want need to go to the orphan, i-if you don't mind I mean?" Fluttershy finishes lowering herself to the ground. "Wait a minute Fluttershy; we don't really know this colt that much, you might can't handle him." Rainbow Dash spoke in protest. "But then he'll just leave, I hate to think what could happen to him out their alone and cool." "That why we're going to force him to go to an op-" "If you really mean it Fluttershy, I'll take the offer." Everyone turn back to Nightfall. "I really don't want to have to go search for another place to live." Fluttershy ran to embrace him in a hug. "O you're going to love it here." "Wait Flutter, you know nothing of this kid, we should just turn him into the orphan." Rainbow Dash protest again. "Rainbow Dash, we already went over that, he'll just run away." Applejack explains. Are you sure about this Fluttershy?" Rarity spoke. "O yes I'm definitely sure." Fluttershy replies, with the colt still in her arms. "Then I don't see the problem." "It's settling." Twilight announce "What, how could you jus-" "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack cut off Rainbow. "Why are you so against this, it's like you want to get rid of him." "It's not that, this is Fluttershy were talking about, I don't want no rude emo colt running all over her." Rainbow explains. "I think it's a great ideal, Fluttershy becoming a mommy!" Pinkie shouts jumping in joy, as Fluttershy blush. "We can throw a Fluttershy becoming a mommy party!" "I think that's a great ideal Pinkie." Rarity supports. "Yeah, we can have it here in the library." Twilight propose. "Are you all insane?!" Rainbow Dash shouts. "Fluttershy, you know nothing about this colt, and you want to welcome him in your home just like that." "Rainbow Dash, I don't know what your problem is, but this decision doesn't concern you, it's up to Fluttershy and Nightfall." Applejack spoke. "But!" "No but." "Then it's settle, welcome to ponyville Night-, were did he go." Twilight asks.

Every one turn to see Nightfall lay on the floor, with his head in one of the tome Twilight gave to him, quilling away in a note back. "Wow, Twilight maybe you should adopt him." Applejack suggests. "No!" Everyone turn to Flutterhsy. "I-I mean, Twilight is way too busy to have a colt running around." "Will~… Pinkie, when do you want to start setting up the party decoration?" Twilight turns to Pinkie. "I already did silly." Everyone looks around, seeing party material everywhere. "When did you do that?" Applejack asks. "When you were all busy chattering of course." Pinkie answers. "And I already pass out the invitation to everyone for tomorrow at 6pm, and this time I made sure to include that Nightfall is a colt." "Wait why tomorrow, you already have all the decoration set up." Twilight asks. "Silly, I still have to bake the goodies" Pinkie response "In that case; I'll get the paper work together for the legal issues, and have the mayor legalizes it." "Will then I guesses we'll meet up back here early for the party." Applejack spoke. "O this will give me time to show him around my, I-I mean our home. He been living all by himself, he probable never had a good cook meal, or bath."

Fluttershy walks up to Nightfall. "Come on Nigthfall, we have to get you to your new home, and get you clean." Nightfall gets up, still continues reading as they exist the library. "Wow, I think Applejack was right, about you being the one to adopt him." Rarity spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy walks him to her home, he still levitating the three materials; the thick old journal, quill, and the thin looking better journal. They reach her house, Fluttershy turns around, seeing him still to his task, she for a second decided to discipline him. "N-Now I know you like to do your study, but you should not walk while read, or writing at that matter too." As she reaches to grab it, he put it in his bag, giving her a malicious look; as if to say never try that again. "O I'm sorry. Will this is my home, I mean our home." She said with a smile, while opening the front door. "This is the living, and in here is the kitchen, this is my pet bunny angel, say hello angle, This is Nightfall, he'll be staying with us from now on, so be nice." They walk out the kitchen, through the living room to a door. "This is the bath room." They walk out the bath room through the living room. "This is the stairs, b-be careful." She spoke before ascending the stairs. "This is my, I-I mean our room." Nightfall looks around. They went back down stairs. I'm about to make dinner, you can play in here if you like. "I have to go to my… the place I was staying, to get a few things." Nightfall spoke. "O, okay I'll come with you." Fluttershy offers. "You don't have to, just wait here." "O okay." Fluttershy replies, her ears going back, and her head tilt down a little away to the side. Nightfall let out a sign "If you want to, you can come." Fluttershy head lift up, with a small smile. "Okay, I-I mean if you want me to, that is." "Yes I do." The two set off.

Twilight, and Rarity are outside the mayor office "Rarity you didn't have to come with me, you know." "Yeah, but I feel like having two unicorn to represent this would be better." "Okay here we go." Twilight knock on the door. "Come in." As command a voice from the other side, they enter. The Mayor is sitting at her desk looking over paper, she glance up to see the two mares. "O, Twilight and Rarity, what can I do for you to day?" The two mares walk up to her desk. "Do you know of the colt name Nightfall?" Twilight asks. "Only from the invitation that Pinkie gave me, she gave me another one yesterday, it must have been for him too." "Will you see, we recently found out he'd been living alone on the out skirt of the Everfree Forest." "O mind, what about his parents?" "It highly likely he doesn't have…" Rarity explains with a sad expression. "I see, and you came to put him in the orphan, correct?" "No, we came to see can custody of the colt be given to Fluttershy? I already have the paper work right here; we just need you to legalize them." Twilight pull out the paper work she prepare with her magic grip. "Here's everything needed, all you have to do is sign it, I have two copies; one for you to keep as official document, and another one for Fluttershy to hold on to." The Mayor looks over the paper work. "We would still need to bring him in." "That want do Mayor, the colt would just run to another town, we don't want to run the poor boy away." Rarity explains. "I'm afraid to say, Rarity is right, he's a unicorn and an even gifted one at that; he can already use teleportation, and upon other spells, who knows how many he really knows. We have to be care full with this." Twilight explains. "Will in that case… I guess we can go about this as such. When do we sign the paper? Not only will Fluttershy need to be here, but also the colt too." Mayor asks. "How about at the Welcome Party tomorrow?" Twilight offers. "Hmm, I don't see why not. Okay then, at five, I'll come early so we can finish with this before the party starts." "Excellent! Fluttershy, and Nightfall will be there. Thanks for understanding." Rarity spoke. "Will I can see how this is a delicate situation, and we don't want to run the young colt off, also I know Fluttershy will make a wonderful mother." "Will then, we'll see you at the party, bye Mayor." Twilight spoke, while walking toward the door. "You two have a nice day." "Yes you to Mayor, bye." Rarity spoke as they exit the office. "Will that was easier than expected." Twilight told Rarity with accomplish timid smile, after the door was close. "Yes dear, now I must be getting back to my shop, I have an order to complete if I wish to make it to the party. Bye Twilight, thanks for the book again." "No problem, bye Rarity."

Nightfall and Fluttershy walks a little farther down the Everfree forest boarder, until they came to a make shift hut. "Just stay out here, I'll be right back." Nightfall said. "Okay." Fluttershy acknowledge. Nightfall open the door to see Rainbow Dash digging into stuff. "What are you doing?!" Nightfall yells. Rainbow Dash turns around startle. ""What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question." "Aren't you appose to be at Fluttershy's house!" Rainbow Dash spoke. "What that have to do with what you're doing? And what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash look nervously around, but then strengthen herself and look directly into Nightfall eyes. "I'm looking for information on you; I'm not going to let you stay with one of my best friends, without knowing anything about you." Rainbow Dash replies. "What is your problem? We never even meet, but your acting like I done you wrong." "That's right emo colt, we never meet, we done no each other, how can I trust some colt like you around my friends, especially Fluttershy? You don't even want friends, and for you not to want friends mean that you don't want anybody getting close to you, because you have something to hide." Rainbow Dash finish, panting a little, Nightfall just stares at her. "You're delusional." "I know there something here, something that will tell me about you. And when I find it, it's all over." "Leave." "Make me." "Leave." Another voice came from outside. Fluttershy steps into the doorway. Rainbow Dash gasps. "F-Flutterhsy?!" She yells out of surprise. "I don't know what wrong with you Rainbow Dash, and right now I don't care, you should leave." "But he's hiding something, I know it, you got to bel-" "Leave!" Fluttershy raise her voice a little above inside voice, cutting Dash off. Dash eyes shows pain of betrayer, and sadness when looking at Fluttershy, then she looks at Nightfall, with eyes of anger. She flew off out the window. Fluttershy breathe a breath of relief. "I'm sorry about that, don't worry, she want hurt you, I promise." Fluttershy spoke to the colt with a smile, and eyes of caring. "O I'm not worry about her hurting me. If you could just stay out here, I'll be right back." "Okay." Nightfall close the door, he walks to the spot, that Rainbow Dash was standing. His horn let up, a peace of the floor move inward to the side, showing a stair case. Nightfall teleport to the bottom, he lit his horn to precise the dark, a wall is shown in front of him, he push the wall inward and to the side with his magic, a door size hole is uncover, granting him access to another room. Inside, their three a bunch of different large sizes shape on the floor, with strange symbols and more shape in them, of it look to be writing in some kind of red substance that seem to be pealing and drying away. The makeshift solid dirt desk, as if he was pressure together then polish off, on it laid a thick old tome, and another journal. His magic them into his saddlebag, then exit the room, and reseal it. He teleport himself back to the top floor, and close the stairs case entrance, fusing it back with the earth around it. He exits seeing Fluttershy waiting for him with a smile. "Sorry for the wait." "O it wasn't long at all… Let's go home." Fluttershy spokes with a smile of that of a mother, Nightfall response with a smile. "Okay." They walk back to Fluttershy house; they walk back to their home.

"I'm going to go preparing dinner; you can play here in the living room if you like." Nightfall did just that, he set on the floor, and levitating the thick beat up stain over journal, the thin nicer one, and a quill. Fluttershy smile joyfully, and went to the kitchen. After dinner, Nightfall went back to the living room, back to his task. Fluttershy clean the kitchen, and ran the bath water, filling it up to the top. "Nightfall, it's time to take your bath." Fluttershy call out, with a glee full expression. Nightfall put his material away in his saddlebag, and enters the bath room. In the bathroom, Fluttershy were waiting with a towel warp around her med section. "I, I was wonder if I could bath with you, i-if that's okay." Nightfall looks at the blushing mare, he levitate his saddlebag off him, and put it on the floor next to the door. "If that what's you want, I don't mind." He spoke. "Okay, c-come here." Nightfall walks up to fluttershy, she drop the towel from her midsection on to the floor, then she step in to the tub, position herself to the far back of it. "O-Okay, come get in, right here." She signal for Nightfall to set between her legs, and so he did. After bathing they went up to their room, Fluttershy got in bed, and looks towards Nightfall, as she lifts the sheet up to wear she wants him to lay. Nightfall put his saddlebag on the truck in front of the bed, he crawl toward fluttershy, to the spot she want him to lay, after he's in position, facing away from Fluttershy, she lower the cover. And snug close to him. Nightfall breathes in and out, falling asleep before Fluttershy, who tuck this chance to kiss him on the forehead, near the base of his horn, and follow him to sleep. In Nightfall mind, he is stand in the room, their a desk with two open journals, one old, and the other one pages are blink, laying in front of them, is the tome that was in the secret room, under his hut. It too is open. He set down, and magic the quill up as he start writing, looking into both the journal and tome.

Next morning Fluttershy awaken to see the colt facing her direction, cuddling up to her chest, and arms warp around her mid-section. As she smile at the site taking in the image before her. She made the move to wake him up, but was cut off by his words "Mommy don't go." That made Fluttershy froze, as she saw a tears running down the colt that was grid hold to her even tighter. "Please mommy don't leave me." She cuddle up, warping her arms around him, to embrace him the same way and spoke, "Don't worry, I'm right here, I-I will never leave you, I-I promise." This calms the colt down. Right then and there It became something else now, it became pain to her, to the reason why he was grid on to her, was to hold on to his mother, she was not mad at this fact, she only felt pain, for what this colt must have gone through, up till now. She want to take away his pain, his worry, his worry, his loneliness away, she wants to make him feel safe and love, she never wants to see pain express on his face. At that moment, something awaking in Fluttershy mind, body, and heart, it's the instinct of a mother, she felt as if she was holding her soon to be adoptive colt, but she felt as if she were holding her own fur and blood colt. She would do anything for his happiness, she would faces any danger, go through any pain, do anything to make sure he will be safe and happy, to make sure he will stay by her side forever. "Fluttershy?" She looks down at the cult that is now awake looking at her. "Are you okay?" That when she realize tears have been falling from her eyes, and rush to wipe them away. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay, let get ready for breakfast, so we can leave early to get to your welcome party. Okay?" "Okay." He replies with a smile before getting out of the bed before her.


	5. Chapter 5

In the library; Twilight is look through books to help one of her friends soon to be adoptive son with his search for knowledge, she wants to t find a few books to give to him for his welcome/adopt party. No doubt that word was spreading about Fluttershy adopting the new colt that just came into town. A knock on the door brought Twilight out of her musing. She walks to the door "Coming!" She spoke while using her magic to open it before when she was close enough to be there when it fully open. On the other side, the Mayor stood. "Will hello Mayor." "Hello Twilight, is Fluttershy here?" "No, but she should be on her way, come on in." "You want believe the hassle it was getting here, ever step a pony stop and asks me about Fluttershy adopting, who's the foal, what thee foal look like, is the foal a relative of hers, etc. Even I don't know what the foal appearances are, beside the youngling being a colt." The Mayor spoke as she enters the Library. "Will he's a cute colt, with a red mane and black colt, his eyes are a cute red color, and he's always levitating two journals and a quill, one he read from, and the other one he write in." Twilight spoke as she set two cushion seats at a small table in the center of the library, for them to set on "Hmm, I can't wait to see the little one; I never heard of such a description before." "Will they should be on there any minute kno-" A knock on the door brought an interruption toward the two. "Come in." As soon as Twilight spoke those words, the door swung open, and then shut, in one motion. Fluttershy with her right wing extend out covering a small pony, only recognize by the hoof that appears uncover.

"Fluttershy what's wrong?" Twilight asks with a worry tone. "O-Other pony! Th-They was giving us strange looks." She spoke in a nerves expression and tone. "They probably just wanted to see the colt you're adopting, everpony is talking about it you know." Twilight relaxes as it was just a minor discomfort her friend just went through. "O o-okay." "The Mayor is ready to singe the paper work for the adoption." "O good, where do I sign?" Fluttershy lit up, as a filly on Christmas morning, while just pace over to the other two mares. "Will first I'll have to see the little foal for myself." The Mayor announces. "O, of course." Fluttershy wing lifts up, uncovering a black unicorn, with a blood red mane, and blood red eyes, who is reading from a beat up thick journals. "O, will he is adorable, and that cutie mark…" The Mayor being a little shock by the colt appearances; as to how red the mane is, how blood red it is, and how black his coat is, as if it's the abyss itself of eternal darkness that threating to swallow everything to within it, and his eyes, they were a sea of blood surrounding by white, with a black floating dot in the middle of them, His eyes led half close as he read the thick old journal. Right when Fluttershy pull her wing away, another journal floats out with a quill, and starts writing. "Hello Nightfall." The Mayor spoke. "Hello Mayor." Nightfall spoke, never detour from his task, to look toward the milf mare. "He sure loves to study." The mare spoke, being aware of his tongue manner of somewhat as a young adult, but his action to follow up was somewhat of a foal, or a rude man who did not what to be disturb from his task. "Yes he does." Fluttershy spoke as she looks on to hers about to be adopted soon. Twilight seeing the mayor reaction toward this spoke up. "Um Fluttershy, wouldn't it be better for him to put those way for a second to greet the Mayor?" Twilight asks. "Why, is it necessary?" Fluttershy asks with a confuse expression. Twilight taking back by her question. "N-No, but its ba-." "O it's alright Twilight, let the colt be. Now let gets started with the paper work." Twilight grab a cushion seat for, and position it across from the Mayor, Fluttershy set down, Nightfall position himself right beside his soon to be adopted mother. "Okay, first we must read over all the legal issues that will fall on you and him, and make sure you understand all of them." The Mayor spoke putting the paper work in front of Fluttershy. "C-Can't I just sign?" Fluttershy requests, with a sorrow expression. "Fluttershy, it's important that you understand fully of what you're getting yourself into here." Twilight explains. "I know what I'm getting myself into here, Twilight." Fluttershy scolds at her unicorn friend, with annoy face expression. Twilight is taking back by her friends retort. "Can't I just sign the paper Mayor?" Fluttershy ask again, with her feature returning back to her normal but pleading self. "I'm sorry but it is mandatory that I must read them, and make sure you understand ever agreement that you are signing, especially in this conduction." Mayor rejects. "The Mayor went through a lot of trouble Fluttershy, so you wouldn't have to go through the normal procedure to adopt Nightfall." Twilight explains. "O o-okay, I I understand." Fluttershy ears went back, and her head tilt down a little. "Don't worry, it want take long at all." Mayor put on a smile to reinsure Fluttershy. "O Okay." They set there the mayor reading while Twilight explains everything to Fluttershy, after a couple of minutes it was over, though to Fluttershy, if felt like hours. After she was done, she laid her body on top of Nightfall, embracing him, closing her eyes as if she's in eternally bliss. Nightfall continues to his task, not paying a mind to her. "How sweet is that?" The Mayor spoke." "I never had seen Fluttershy this happy before." Twilight added. "Are you going to stay until the party starts Mayor?" "No. I'm going to return to my office to file these away. I'll be back later." "Okay then Mayor, see you then." "Bye Twilight and congratulations Fluttershy." The Mayor left.

Twilight turn to the still embrace Fluttershy, and a play back to when she snap on her. Twilight quickly shock her head to the memory, clearing up her mind, which brought back the knowledge of her having some books to give Nightfall, and desires to discuss what he learn from his personal studies. "Nightfall, I found a few books you might like, to read to help you with your studies." Nightfall lift his head toward Twilight. "I'm finish with that project already." Twilight look down, ears pent back. "O" "But I could add on, improve the spell." Nightfall spoke. "O good, there always room for improving… Wait what?!" He pulls himself from underneath the mare body, as Fluttershy smile turns into a frown. "You say your finish with it? With a spell?! You mean you was creating a spell, a new spell!" Twilight shock by it being a spell, in the beginning she through it was just him wanted to learn more on the subject, she never though he was making a spell from this knowledge. "Will yes and no, I created a spell to have easy access, but I don't rely on this, as I set myself up to do it manually." "Wow, amazing, you created a spell and at such a young age! Could you teach me the spell?" Twilight ask eagerly. "No, these spells of my, I'm not releasing any time soon." Twilight ears went back, "O" But if you want I'll cast it on you, and discuss my experience and the steps to gain access manually." Twilight ears perk. "Okay… I don't know about it being cast on me, but I'll like to hear of the experience of the spell?" "Okay, where are the books you was talking about?" "O, here." Twilight levitate three books to Nightfall on the table beside him, Nightfall levitate the cushion seat that the Mayor was occupying, Fluttershy tuck to no invite to move upon Nightfall, until the black red colt was between her hoof. Twilight just force the thought of it being that she is taking to being a mother more then will.

He levitating the first book on top in front of him, and read the title out loud. "Parasomnia; Sleep disorders" "Yes, the first book is on different category of sleep disorders. I know that's not directly on the subject of matter; but I figure that this could be of some help." Nightfall turn the book over and read the back. "Parasomnias; different categories on the nature of sleep disorders, such as sleep talking, walking, eating, or and sexsomnia; engaging in sexual activity in a state of unconsciousness." Twilight blush at the last one, Nightfall catch this, but choose not to step over boundary and continue reading "And other sleep disorders." He levitates the book down next to the two other books, and levitates the next one. He read the cover out loud "Blue Moon" "That's a book about how to use magic without being able to produce it, drawing on using there other source for of magic." Nightfall levitate that book on top of the first one he read, and levitate thee last one. "Trances; Thee power of Hypnosis and Medium" "That book is more of fables then they are actual spells, and the spells are require you to pray to some make believe god, I know it's useless; but I thought you might like the stories." "Thank you, I'll enjoy the read." He spoke with an appreciate smile, while levitates the books in his saddlebag.

"I been many to ask you; how can you fit so many books in that saddlebag, with it still looking empty?" Twilight asks. "It's a spell I created, from a set of spells that I modify to abide by each other." "A set of spells?" "Yes, the ideal came from the magic pocket spell, and with that I produce my own spell; that is more custom to me and easy to use, I start to interweave different spells together, the spell is simple to understand, but to perform it is another issues. As you can see when I put any items you never seen them bulge out of my saddle; this because it's being shrinking down to a smaller scale, as you will see, I have more than a few books in here." Nightfall open the left side of his saddlebag for Twilight, she peeks inside, and saw tones of bit size books sticking to the walls of the saddle. "With that they also are organize to the wall, that's for me to browse without any difficulty, with that though, it's still be hard to see such small print, which is why I have three objects, one being this a monocle; allow me to view them in a regular size when I look upon a book with it. The next one is this small journal here; it shows all the books that goes in the saddlebag, and gave a short description of the book. The last item, which is not even an item but just a spell, my hoof, when I pass it over any books in the saddlebag, it put any image in my head of the book, its name and a description." "I-I-I don't believe it, that's impossible, you're so young, too young to even create and or pull of this spell with the magic amount it will re-" "Require, yes I know, that why I use relic, the gold on my saddlebag drain magic around me, and also transfer into the black color material, which is a magic container, it hold back up magic energy, so when I'm not around magic to draw on, the backup magic energy last me a month to get to a source, and fell back up in an hour. There about six or nine spell interacting; really it's a new spell, but to set it up in one go take good amount of time." "I-I-I-I-I" Twilight stutter not sure how to react or say to this. "Want to hear about my experience under the spell I just finish creating."


	6. Chapter 6

A knock at the door broke them out of their so call discussion. "Co-Come in." Twilight stumble over her words still in a bewildered state; form Nightfall's knowledge and achievements. Rarity enters. "Hello Twilight, Fluttershy, and Fluttershy's colt; Nightfall." Fluttershy blushes, and snuggle Nightfall. "Say hi Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle move from behind Rarity. "Hi Twilight, Fluttershy, and Nighfall." They greet the two mares as they walks to the table they set. "I wish I could have been here when you sign the paper Fluttershy, but I was just so busy to get away." Rarity explains. "Uh, I-It's okay, r-really." Fluttershy ensured. "You know the hold town is in a roar about the mystery colt, or should I say your mystery colt. People can't wait for the party to start, so they could just to get a glimpse of him." "The Mayor said the same thing; she had a hard time getting over her, with pony after pony bombarded her with question." Twilight added. "Will who could blame them, once they sees this cute foal. O I just say Fluttershy, his coat is beautiful." "R-Really?" "O yes dear, it gave off an artist feel; like pure raven, as if infiniteness, and that crimson mane of his, it's just so beautify, like roses, and his eyes, such eyes, I never seen eyes as his." Rarity spoke while with a creative gaze look far toward thee unknown. "Thank you Rarity." "Don't think me for telling the truth; thank him for being the truth." Rarity spoke with a smile.

"Shouldn't Pinkie be getting here by now with the food, before the party starts?" Twilight spoke her worry. Between the grown up talking, Sweetie Belle though to take this chance to get to know Nightfall better. "Hi Nightfall!" "She greet with a cheery smile. "Hay Sweetie Belle." Nightfall reply, still in his mother embrace while reading one of the books Twilight gave to him. "What you doing?" "Reading." "Reading what?" "A book." "I can tell it's a book, what the name of the book?" "Parasomnia; Sleep disorders." "What's it about?" "It deals the different type of sleep disorders, such as sleepwalking, eating, talking, etc." "O, that sound… fun." Sweetie Belle tries to put on a smile, but Nightfall doesn't even notice it. She give up, and decides to just sit there in front of him; watching him read, While waiting on her friends to arrive. "I'm sure Pinkie Pie will have the food here on time." Rarity implies. "D-Did anyone feel a draft?" Fluttershy spokes. "Yeah now that you mention it, I do feel a daft." Twilight confirm. "The door is open, but I thought I close it." Rarity spoke, pointing to the door. "It's okay Rarity, I got it." Twilight close the door. "Their, now let get back to ou-." "Um Twi-Twilight." "What is it Fluttershy?" "Th-The door is open again." Twilight looks back to sees the door is yet open again. "What but I'm sure I close." "T-Theirs a pink blur coming in and out. C-Can't you see it?" Fluttershy asks. "Why yes dear, I do see it, it's faint, but I can see it." Rarity supports. "Your right, what is that." Twilight asks. The three adult mares look at each other, and said one word. "Pinkie." That's when you pink blur stop moving. "Huh did anyone say my name." "No dear, just continue what you're doing." Rarity answers her. "Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie went back to just being a blur of pink, coming in and out of the door way. "How does she do that?" Twilight asks to no one in practical, but got a voice from upstairs. "I thought you said you stop questing and or investigating Pinkie!" A yell came of annoyance. "I want, sorry Spike."

Applejack and Apple Bloom came walking through the open door. "Hay girls, did you sign the paper work yet Fluttershy?" "Y-Yes" "Congratulation!" "T-thank you." "Hay Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom walks to where Sweetie Belle lay. "Hi Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle greets back, but as if she's in a daze. "What're you doing?" "Watching Nightfall read." Sweetie Says in a daze. "Huh?" Sweetie Belle snaps out of her dazes, and turns toward Apple Bloom, cheek growing red. "Wh-What I mean; I was trying to talk to Nightfall, but he just more interesting in reading." "Huh, hay Nightfall, congratulation." "Thank you." Nightfall response without divert away from his book. "You see, he just so fixes on reading." Sweetie spoke annoy. "Hmm, looks like another egghead join the library." Apple Bloom spoke, the other four mares could hear everything they said, this earn them a laugh from three of the mare, and a sour look from Twilight. "Sorry Twilight." Both filly spoke. "It's okay." 'I'm sick of people using that word, as if it's a bad thing.' Rainbow Dash walks in with Scootaloo behind her. "Hay girls." "Hay Rainbow." Every one greeted her save Fluttershy, who is still sour about yesterday. "I see Scootaloo with you; finally decide to adopt her as your sister huh?" Applejack says with a tease tone. "What, no. She just follows me here." Rainbow Dash looks down to see a teary Scootaloo. "I mean, us being both flyer, were already sisters, right?" Everyone had a giggle. "Did Fluttershy sign the paper yet?" Dash asks looking over to the mare in question, who gazes away. "Yeah, she signed them earlier today." Twilight answers. "Congratulation Fluttershy, and I'm sorry about yesterday." Fluttershy could not stay anger at her, and gave in to her words. "O I-I forgive you." "What happen yesterday?" Twilight asks. "It's nothing." Rainbow answers.

"Hay girls." Scootaloo walks up to her friends. "Hay Scootaloo." "What you doing?" We were trying to talk to Nightfall, but he just so into reading that book." Sweetie Belle in formed. "Will he told us himself he don't want any friends, so stop wasting your time on him." "That's not very nice Scootaloo." Apple implies. "Will it's true." Scootaloo says. "So the party about to start soon and I haven't seen Pinkie anywhere." Dash concerned. "O she's around." Twilight informed. "Really Where, I did not see here early when I came through?" Applejack asks. "I'm finish!" Pinkie Pie pops up beside Rainbow Dash. "Aw, Wh-What?!" Rainbow dash and Applejack jump back, and so did the Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. The other mare just stood there ground, knowing that Pinkie Pie was moving in unbelievable impossible speed. They choose to stay quit about the hold ordeal, choosing not to go mad. "Pi-Pinkie, how, when, where did you came from?!" Rainbow Dash spoke half the sentence and Applejack finish the rest. "Silly willy, I been here the hold time, setting up the sweeties." She points at one side of the library, their set a large table full of sweets, drinks, and other food choice. "Wow, Pinkie did you bake all that." Applejack asks. "Of course silly, now it's time for everyone to start coming, I'll say hi at the door." Pinkie Pie bounces over to the door.

Sure enough as Pinkie opens the door, ponies enter the room. Ms. Cheerilee being the first to enter went up to Fluttershy, as the colt rest on the floor under her, with his hind cover up my her body. "Hello girls! Congratulations Fluttershy." "Th-Thank you." "I'm so happy for you, I had no idea that Nightfall was staying by himself." "Thank you." "O would you just look at the dear, lying under you as if you were mother and son." "We are mother and son." Fluttershy gave a malice look, her voice mad a tone that was still her, but blunt, as the words were sharp to its point, while Fluttershy's friends stare at her. Cheerilee staring right into Fluttershy eyes. "O-Of course, yes, you're right, sorry for That, it was a slip of the tongue." Cheerilee try to give an apologetic smile, but it also shows a hint of fear. "It's okay." Fluttershy return to her natural self. Her friends tuck in air, as they were breathing little as possible when the event had occurred. "Will, yes, O would you look at that, a cupcake with my name on it, bye." She walks to the buffet table. Next to approach the gang is the spa ponies. "Welcome to ponyville little one, and congratulation on your adoption Flutterhsy." "T-Thank you" "Here are free passes for a day at the spa, for you and your little one; we hope to see you soon." "Thank you very much." They too walk away. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are next, with their twin, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. "Congratulations fulttershy." Mrs. Cake spoke. "Thank you." "O dear look at the little colt, aw, cuddling up under her," Flutterhsy smile at the complement. "as if they were actually mother and child." That broke that smile into hate. "We are mother and child." She spoke, with no hint of trying to hide her anger, the other four mare freeze at her words; they were harsher then the last time. "O, right my apology." Ms. Cake spoke. "It's okay." Fluttershy went back to her old self, as everyone could breathe again. "Right, here we got you something." Mrs. Cake set down in front of him a large size bottle. "Here's a bottle of cider." "O thinks you, but I don't really drink, b-but I'll put it up as decoration. So thank you." They nodded and move along. She tire to reach for the bottle, didn't want to leave Nightfall unsheltered. Her friends saw this, Twilight step up to offer her help. "Here Flutterhsy let me hel-" But is cut off by the bottle being warp in an aura of red and black, lifting up and setting on the table in front of Fluttershy. They knew right away who the aura belong to. "Thank you Nightie." Fluttershy express her gratitude toward her son, by snugly the side of his face. A group of pony enter, all belonging to the hospital. One that leading the group is a brown mane unicorn; blue eyes, glasses, stethoscope around his neck, a dress shirt, with a white coat over it, only showing the tie and the collar and a cutie mark of an ECG (electrocardiogram). The rest of the group consists of Nurse Loveheart, Nurse Sweetheart, Nurse Tenderheart, and Nurse Redheart. The five pony approach Fluttershy. "Aww, he's so cute! Look at that mane and coat; he's a health one at that. Look how he's reading underneath Fluttershy like that." Fluttershy smile haply. "It's as if they're really parent and child." "WE ARE!" Fluttershy shouts, quieting the hold room, her eyes full with anger, she grind her teeth together. No one dare move. "Fluttershy, want to get a cupcake?" Nightfall asks, Fluttershy look down. "O, are you hunger, I-I'm sorry, I should have realize, all you had was breakfast." "It's okay, I'll get it them." "No, I'll come with." "It's okay." "B-but-"Fluttershy cut off by two floating plates of cupcake. One set on the table in front of her, and the other one set on the floor beside Nightfall. Fluttershy looks down and snugly Nightfall again. "Th-Thank you Nightie." Everybody relaxes, as the group walks away.

Pony after pony arrive, a small circle of them gather around Fluttershy and Nightfall, Zecora with a saddle approach the two. "Welcome young one, and congrats to you Fluttershy. It's so nice to see you so happy." "T-thank you Zecora." Fluttershy reply. "To see such an image, it's almost like…" Every pony froze, fearing for what might come. "No, it's as such a mother with her foal, how precious it is." "Thank you very so much, Zecora." Every one relaxes. "Here, I hear about the little one advance skill in magic, and his hunger for knowledge, so I have gifts for him." "Nightie, Zercora have a gift, for you." Nightfall put his material back in to his saddlebag, and crawl out from underneath Fluttershy. As he rose for the first time, since people start to arrive. Zercora getting a full view of him, drop the items she just pulls out of her saddle, after seeing his cutie mark. Her face expression shows fear, and shock. Every pony saw her reaction, they stare for a while until a voice broke the silence. "Zecora, are you okay." Twilight ask. "Um yeah, I'm fine; I just... bit dizzy that's all." Zercore slide the book in front of him. "Here's an old tome I pick up on my travels. I try reading it but it is no use, they say it's a puzzle, but have no use for it. Although to a unicorn like you may be of some use." Zercore slide the large gift in front of Nightfall. He tuck in the book details; notice the scale like texture and look, there was no title, or description at the book to be read. Nightfall looks back up to Zercore. "Yes, that tome can only be read by this" Zercore pull out a reptile like claw, in a weak okay sign with a lens in between the thumb and index, and lens hanging from the claws of the rest of the three fingers. "This is a monocle, even by its strange appearance. I fail to read what is hidden in the back, but maybe you will succeed, I pass this challenge on to you." "Thank you for the gift. I'll try to see what I can do." You're very welcome." Nightfall went back to Fluttershy, who held her midsection open for him to snugly back into. "Zercore, why did you never tell me about that book?" Twilight said, a little sad. "Don't worry Twilight; I'll let you borrow it after I'm finish reading it." "Thank you Nightfall."

The party was getting into heat, ponies was eating, dancing, playing games, or just talking. Fluttershy is still position where she was when the party started, just staring at Nightfall, her foal, her colt. Nightfall still under her continues with his reading. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were at the buffet table. "Hay guys?" Rainbow spoke. "Yeah, what is it?" Applejack asks. "Don't you think Fluttershy has been acting strange?" "What you mean?" Applejack asks. "Just look at her! She just stares at that foal, as if she's under a spell." Rainbow Dash explains. "What you mean by that foal, he's Fluttershy foal." Rarity complains. "Rainbow Dash I hope that was slip of the tongue." "Hu sure yeah, but about Fluttershy? "Rainbow dash! She just is going through… a motherly stay; right now she sees that little foal of a colt as her own, such a feeling can change a pony, but she will still be the fluttershy we know and love. So don't worrying." Rarity explains. "Yeah, what Rarity say; She just in a motherly state, that all, she have a foal now, her life is going to be a bit different from now on. But she stills the same Fultterhsy." Applejack adds. "What's your problem with Nightfall anyway? It's like you hate him." Twilight asks, with annoy disappointing expression. "I don't hate him, I just don't trust him, we don't even know where he came from, what happen to his parents, how he survive until now, without no one to watch over him, and he is always studying, for what?" Rainbow asks.  
"Poor guy, he been alone Celestia know how long." Applejack looks at the foal colt under Fluttershy. "Yes, and with no one to watch over him, to make sure he eat proper, bath proper, sleep proper, or even love proper." Rarity looks at Nightfall. "He probably uses studying as a way to escape reality, so he want have to face everything alone. It probably what keep him going even now, even know he have Fluttershy, he don't know how fortunate he is right now." Twilight adds while also look toward Nightfall. "You should be a shame of yourself Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scolds her friend. "Look all I'm saying is that, he could be a threat to her, or any pony at that matter, he accepted the offer to let Fluttershy adopt him pretty easy, I mean for one who been alone should have trust issues, right? And what about the way Zercore look at his flank; that cutie mark is just as strange as he is." The three just look at their rainbow mane friend, with unbelievable expression. "Did you really just say that, Rainbow?!" Applejack raises her voice. "Out of all the ignorant things you done and said, this is the worst." Rarity scolds Rainbow. "He probably just got sick of being alone, and put fate in her Rainbow, just as you said, we don't know how long he been alone, and for him to find a pony like Fluttershy to take him in, will thank Celestia for that miracle." Twilight yell while trying to reason with Dash. "Okay, okay, sorry, jeez. Forget that I ever said anything." The three gave her glare for a few more second before retreating to their plates.

After the party, the six mares start to clean up. "You don't have to help clean up Fluttershy." Twilight protests against her friend. "Yeah, this was your celebration too." Applejack adds. "She's right dear, you should rest, and you just had a foal to day." Rarity said with a teasing smile. "I-I'm alright, I-I want to help." Fluttershy blushes with a smile. "If that the case, shouldn't Nightfall be helping his mother then." Rainbow Dash spoke out of frustration. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yell, but before she could get any more worlds out, the room let up in a blood red and black abyss color, grabbing the decorations into a bag, the food into container, and sweeping the floor while mopping it behind. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, the room was already clean by that time. As they all look toward Nightfall in shock, still researching, never once looked up. "He really does have talent in magic, when you think about him teaching himself." Rarity spoke, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open a bit. "Yeah, your right, not only skills, but a large amount in him, and at such a young age, he younger then I was, when I first start to grasp the ability of using magic." Twilight adds. "He sure is something." Applejack spoke, not really understand the full context of the issues. "Will don't any one find that weird, I mean he so skill in magic, and-" "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight starts up again. "First of all, you were upset that he was not helping!" "And now you're throwing foolishness at him, accusing him of nothing. You don't even understand unicorn and magic at all." Rarity finishes. "So it'll be wise not to speak on grounds you're not known on." Applejack adds some wise words in. "But, didn't you see the way Zercore freak out when she saw his cutie mark, why everyone at that moment was, being it's a RED SKULL UNICORN. But Zerocre freak out the most, like she seen something evil! What does that cutie mark even means?!" Rainbow Dash spoke. "Rainbow leave." Twilight spoke angrily. "What?!" "Leave. The place is clean, think to Nightfall, their no reason for you to be here. So leave." Rainbow Dash is taking back by those words. "Fine!" She shouts, and flies out the door. Everyone just stand there for a few second. "W-will I should get Nightie home." Fluttershy spoke. "Yeah, that a good ideal, considering he have school tomorrow." Applejack adds. "Y-Yes he-He what!?" "Yeah, it Monday, which is why I force Sweetie Belle to leave early." "Same goes for Apple Bloom." Rarity and Applejack explains. "O dear, come Nightfall, goodnight." "Goodnight!" Everyone starts to head home, Twilight down stairs while Spike sleeping upstairs. She grabs a quill and paper with her magic.

"Dear Princess Celestia"

And wrote the letter, she added everything in, eager to inform her teacher of her adventure, and the new colt. She awoken spike up a second to send the message to her.

Celestia getting ready for bed when a letter appear. She grips it with her magic, and unrolls it. She read everything, and then again. Getting curiosity, she made a mental note to pay a visit to ponyville; to meet this colt.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Morning, Nightfall gets ready to head off to school, with Fluttershy walks him out. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to school?" "Yes." Nightfall says bluntly. "O-Okay… W-Will be safe, don't talk to stranger, and be careful of cart when crossing the road. Do you understand?" "Yes." "O-Okay." Fluttershy Kiss Nightfall while embracing him in a hug, she stayed like that until Nightfall spoke. "Fluttershy, I'm going to be late for school." "O, s-sorry… Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to School?" Nightfall exhale to her question being asks again. "Yes. Fluttershy "O-Okay, w-well have a nice day." Nightfall walks down the path to town. Reaching school, filly and colt alike were staring at him; Learning about him staying alone, wow them.

School continues as normally, with a few filly and colt trying to talk to him, but blown off, by awkward no reply, or the aura he was giving off. As school end, he was about to begin his walk to his next destination. "Nightfall!" Apple Bloom calls his name, three fillies walks toward to him, as he turns around. "Hi Nightfall" "Yes, what is it?" His reply was bored, and straight to the point. "W-Will we were wondering…" Sweetie Belle stammers with a blushful shy smile. If ya would wanted to, liked to play with us." Applebloom finishes. "No thanks." "O-okay." Sweetie Belle tilts her head downward. "See told you he was going to say no! Let go already!" scootaloo bark out of anger. Nightfall continue to his destination. Rainbow dash, flying overhead doing some trick spot Nightfall, she fallow him. Reaching his new home, he sees Fluttershy waiting for him. "H-how was school?" She spoke as Nightfall gets closer. "It was okay." "Did something happen?" "No." As soon as Nightfall reaches her, she warps her forearms around him in a hug. "Welcome home." Rainbow sees this; tsk at the scene, and fly off.

Celestia decided to leave at the moment with her schedule being clear for the rest of the day. But before leaving, she wrote Twilight a letter.

Dear Twilight Sparkles

I'm to arrive in Ponyville in an hour from now; I wish to see this colt you mention in your last letter. Please do not speak of my visiting, I wish for not to attract a large crowd. I would not mind thou, if you gather the elements of harmony; your friends to great me, I wish to see them. I will arrive in front of Fluttershy cottage, so we can have a private gathering.

Princess Celestia

Celestia sends the letter off, in a puff of smoke. She exits her quarter, turning to a guard. "I'm to leave the castle, make sure the chariot is ready once I reach the front of the castle." "Yes Princess." He solute and fly off. As she approaches the front castle doors, her name is call. "Celestia!" Celestia turn around to see her sister, walking up toward her. "Where are you going?" "I'm heading to ponyville to gather with Twilight and her friends, would you care to join me." "Yes, I been meaning to return there, wish to take part in the festive that is coming up." "Aw you're talking about Nightmare Night." "Yes, my first time at attaining was how I should say, it could have gone better, but a least toward the end things lighting up. This time, it'll be better." "I'm glad to hear that." They exist the Castle, their chariot already prepare wait for the princess arrival.

Back in the Library, Twilight is looking over some books. Spike was on a stool when a force fire burp came forth, knocking him backward on to the floor. "Spike, are you okay?!" Twilight ran up to him. "Yeah" "What happen?" "It's a letter from the princess." Spike lifts the letter in his claw, Twilight magic grid it. "What does it say?" Spike asks, as Twilight unrolls it. "It says…. That the princess is coming over! She wants to meet the colt Fluttershy had adopted, Nightfall. And she will be arriving any minute at Fluttershy cottage! Come, we have to gather everyone." She lift spike up in her magic, placing him on his book, and ran out the library closing the door with her magic.

Nightfall is in the living on the coach room reading, while fluttershy attain to some animal injury. A knock on the door cause her to rise. "Hello" "Fluttershy it's me Twilight!" She opens the door to see all her friends. "I-Is something wrong?" "Will not exactly, the Princcess is-"Twilight explanation is cut off by the wind blowing as a chariot touch ground. "P-Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna!" Everyone rush over and bow. "Rise Twilight Sparkle and friends." "Princesses, it's so nice to see you." "Yes, like wise. Now we're that colt that I heard so much about?" "Colt?" Fluttershy spoke. "Yes, I told the princcess about him, and she wish to meet him, can you go and get him?" "O-Of course." Flutterhsy runs aback to the cottage as other follow, standing by the door she calls out. "N-Nightie, can you come here?" Cause a few giggle almonds the group at the nickname. Nightfall walks out seeing the two princcess, he freeze, hesitate to leave the house for a minute, long enough for those who watching him to notice. He proceeds and stand next to Fluttershy, now looking at the Princcess of the sun, who observe him.

"So this is him…" Celestia spoke. "So you came to see this colt sister, he's adorable; such beatify coat, and mane, but oddly familiar." Luna spoke. "Yes your right Luna… I can't put my hoof on it though. Young one, come closer." He takes a few steps forward. "Sister look, his cutie mark!" Luna point out in a surprise manner. "Twilight Sparkle told me you're talented in magic, but it's rather hard to believe all she wrote, and by the look of your age, of such a thing. Can you show me?" Nightfall looks up at her for a moment, then his horn glow. "Sister look, he have two color aura!" Luna point out in wonder. "Yes…, I see Luna." he levitate himself in the air then lower himself back on the ground, next he teleport, then makes a shield, and last but not least he manifests a claw hand out of his aura, the color of it being black and red, this tuck Luna by surprise, Celestia too, but she hide it well. "Such strength of magic and skills, and so young, and I never seen one that had two color auras too. This cannot be possible." Luna spoke in disbelief. "Yes… your right Luna, at such a young age, he should not be able to do such things…" Celestia pass for a moment.

"Who taught you young one?" "I taught myself." "Now that is rather hard to believe." It's true." "You're telling me not only did you taught yourself concentration needed to release magic, and comprehended the steps, and understanding of how it works." "That within itself would take unicorn years to master, even Twilight here, who is gifted as such, could not perform some of the few spell you just display… And in term, you should not even be able to too, not even levitation spell, the most common spell there is, never mind the advances spells you just cast." Celestia explains. "You pick up on it fast, when your life is on the line. Nightfall "Everyone went silent, hearing such words from a cult, it felt unease. "Then what of creating your own spell, this as well is even hard to believe, even know I know Twilight would never lie to me. But logic speaks of this should not be possible. She spoke of this rather complex storage spell, can you show me it." "Of courses, I'll need a small bag, a bit holder if you will." "Here, I have one." Twilight spoke as she walks up to him. "Here, hold your bits." Nightfall empty out the content in Twilight hoofs. Then he lit his horn up, the aura of it cover the bag, then disappear. "Finish" "Now what?" Luna asks. "Put something that should not logically fit in the bag." "Go ahead Luna." Celestia spoke to her sister.

Luna walks up to the young colt, her crown glow with her aura, as she lower it in the bag, but it would not fit. "What, it doesn't work?" Luna said. "I see, your crown is not normal, some items can't be put unless the owner of that item, which the items arrive from, who if that item is magically in coated with that pony aura. The only way for it'll take it, if is the pony that own that item does the spell." "What?!" Dash spoke in the back. "Please Princess Luna; try something else, something that's not a part of you." "Um okay, Luna looks around and spots a stick; she levitates it to the entrance of the bag, and slowly proceeded to put it in. At first, it felt as if any minute, the stick will poke the bottom of the bag, which even when half of it was in, the consist watch of the bottom did not weaver. When the stick was all the way in. "W-What happen to it?" Luna asks." "See for yourself." Nightfall lift the bag up with his magic, open it for Luna to see the five foot stick shrink to a bit. "My word I do say, sister, sister you must see this!" Luna calls for her sister to come forth. "I see, and this is a spell you created." Celestia ask. "Yes one of a few." "This, it can't be truth, nor possible for such a young one to do, to control, to create, to will sister!" Luna clams. "Yes, I agree sister…. Do you mind telling me your origin?" Celestia asks. "No." the rejection was flat. Everyone one surprise but Fluttershy, who maternal instincts kick in, she ran to cover Nightfall body with her own, only leaving his head exposes.

"What! So you do have something to high, the princess herself asks you and you just reject her." Rainbow Dash shouts. "It's a personal matter." He told her and everyone around. "Personal?" You're a colt, what matter is personal to you?!" "It's okay Ms. Dash, if he wish to not tell, then he have all the right to do so. Don't worry Fluttershy I want do anything to the young one." "Really, but I would still like this." Fluttershy spoke, with no indication of fear or shy in her voice." "Fluttershy" Twilight yells not in anger, but in fear of worry. "See I told you so, he did something to her! Princess Celestia, that colt did something to Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yells. "Rainbow Dash" Applejack yell back to silent her friend. "No she's right." Everyone freeze up. "I see this spell acted on so many ponies before. I myself have falling prey to it before, and I'm still under the influence of it now. It's call love." Everypony relaxes, but Rainbow Dash.

"He's truly gifted, and saying as such would be an understatement. I would like to offer him a position into one of our school in Canterlot close to the castle. "That's great!" Twilight spoke out "You're going to have so much fun their Nightfall." Fluttershy clinch Nightfall harder in her fore hoof. "T-That's okay, he don't need it." Fluttershy spoke, her voice shaken. They all saw the fire in her eyes though, they would need to fight her to let the young colt go, Nightfall himself looks to be in a dazes eyes half shut "Fluttershy we understand how you feel, bu-" "Know you don't, you don't understand, You don't know how I feel, not even the tiny bit, you're asking me to give up my colt!" Her voice rouses a little as she cut off Rarity. "Fluttershy…, this will better help him in so many ways, ways that you can't." "B-but." Flutterhsy stutter as tears collect in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but if you really love him as your own, then let him go to Canterlot." Twilight finishes. Fluttershy muzzling the black colt in her grasp, with tears falling from her eyes. "O-okay, sorry." "It's understandable; you can visit him any time you'll like. You're welcome to the campus at any time." "T-Thank you, princess." Fluttershy said looking up at her. "Very well, I'll make the arrangement for him to-" "Who said I agree to this." Nightfall spoke still in Flutterhsy forearms. "I'm staying her with Fluttershy." Everypony went silent.

"But Nightfall with this, you could meet other unicorns." Rarity spoke. "What good does that do me, I'm fine here." "There, you'll be open to a large resource of material, such as books, and be able to learn from the best in the land." Twilight add. "Learning from another pony would take too long, when I can read and absorbs the books containing the information. And beside all the books that will be open to me all have the same information, just worded differently." Everypony just stare at him. "Young one…Nightfall is it, you're refusing an offering from my sister, must pony would be thrill at the chance, and beside that it's an offer from Celestia herself, you do understand this, right?" Luna explains with a somewhat cool tone, making Fluttershy grip more around Nightfall. "Yes Princess Luna, I understand, but still not wish to go." He answers bluntly. "Why, don't you understand this could open doors for you, lead you into a life of wealth and luxury." "Should I find that appealing." "Will…Yes don't you want to expand more, I would even let you borrow the Castle library." Celestia spoke. "Thank you for the offer, but I only wish to continue my research, and even in the vase of the Castle library, I want find the books that will father me alone my goal." "And what is your goal?" "That is personal." Everypony was stupefied. Celestia felt as if she never been talk to like that, which she haven't. This child shows no fear for them, and they know even if he was barely out of being a foal, he had the mind of a young stallion. "Very well, it's was nice meeting you Nightfall, and it was good to see you Twilight and your friends again, come alone Luna." The two princesses walk back to their chariot. "It was nice to meet you Princess Luna." Colt said as they began they're decent to the heaven.

Nightfall broke away from Flutterhshy grip and walks toward the cottage door. "W-Wait a minute, where are you going, you think after that you can just walk away. I don't care what the other says, I want answer now; who are you!?" Rainbow Dash shouts. But that did not stop Nightfall to enter the cottage. Rainbow Dash rush to the door, but was stop by Fluttershy. "Fluttershy what are you doing, you saw all of that, you hear what he said!" "Yes I did, he want to stay with me. And I did not give you permission to enter my home." Flutttershy spoke, with anger present in her voice. "Don't be stupid, that's not even your kid in there, you don't know anything about him." Rainbow Dash shouts. "Leave." She spoke in a hush tone, her head tilted downward. "What?" "Leave!" Flutterhsy shouts as she rushes in side, shutting the door. Rainbow Dash starts to bang on the door. "Flutthershy don't be stupid, he's dangerous, Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash is kick sideways. "What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash yells. "I should be asking you the same thing! What's wrong with you Rainbow Dash!?" Applejack shouts. "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm protecting my friend!" "What is your probable with Nightfall?" Rarity asks walking up. "Did you not hear the way he talked to the princess, and he's hiding something, if he wasn't then he want have a probable telling us about where he from." "First of all Rainbow, he's not hiding anything, he have a right to the privacy of his life, second of all he did not speak badly to the princess, it was all just blunt, like if he was talking to any other pony, and they did not seem to mind." Twilight spoke. "Then what about his cutie mark, if that's not a sign that he's evil then what is. Zorcora, and the princceess froze up at the sight of it, even other pony did." "His cutie mark has something to do with magic Rainbow, as you can see the horn of the skull glow an aura of black and red." Rarity spoke. "Then what about the skull it's self huh?!" "It's just that, a unicorn skull." "How are you so sure, and blind?!" "I gave up; just know this, that you're risking your friendship with Fluttershy. She accept Nightfall as her son, her colt, she truly accept him as if he was her own flesh and blood. And for you to keep acting that way toward him you're risking Fluttershy friendship." Rarity spoke. "But!" "She's right; you're going to lose one of your best friends over something that is nothing." Applejack spoke. "…Fine! Don't say that I didn't tell you so!" Rainbow rush to the sky, leaving behind a streak of color. "Twilight, are you okay, you seen out of it?" Rarity asks. "Rarity you saw it, he have so much magic skills, and on top of that, he taught himself all those spell, spell that should not be possible for him to perform at such a young age, spell that would take years of understanding and learning, spell that should drain you of a large portion of your magic, and don't even get me started on him creating his own spell." Twilight spoke in muse. "Yeas dear, I'm surprise too." They stand there for a couple of moments. "Fluttershy, were going to go now, sorry for the trouble, bye." Twilight shout toward the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Celestia exits from the chariot, once hey touch down in front of the castle double doors, with Luna right behind him. "Sister, what do you make of that?" Luna probes. "I don't know, but I do know one thing, that little young colt is gifted in the art of magic, and contain a large supply of it." Celestia spoke as she passes the double doors, which was being held open by two guards on each side. "Yes he does sister… And he feel oddly familiar." Luna muses to Celestia. "I know what you mean sister, not the face, but his presence; I don't know, it's hard to put my hoof on it, he does stir up something in my head." Celestia ponders back to Luna. "What must be done with this sister?" Luna asks. "He must be brought here, that kind of potential is dangerous if not watch. It's important to know his goal too." Celestia spoke in a stern voice. "How will we do that sister?" Luna asks. "I don't know; maybe earn his trust first, my dear sweet Luna." Celestia answers. "You mean were going to deceive him?!" Luna says in shock. "Of course not, I would not dream of such an act Luna, especially to a foal, I'm shock you to think I'll take such a route." Celestia spoke still walking looking straight ahead. "I-I'm sorry sister, I miss understood." Luna stays with her head lower. "It's okay Luna, I should not have response like that, lift your head dear sister. I'll see you at dinner, for right now I will return to my quarter." Celestia spoke, stopping before her double doors. "Yes sister."

Luna walks away, as Celestia inter her room. 'Of course I want deceive him… But such a colt, with what magic and skills, he could be a very… 'constructive' unicorn to Equestria. I must, no I will get him to come to Canterlot, why it's in the good of ponykind.' "Guard!" Celestia shouts. A guard opens the door and stand fort "yes princess Celestia?" "I want a report on a colt name Nightfall; his descriptions are of a black coat red mane, and a cutie mark of a red skull unicorn. His belongings are that of a saddlebag, did you acquire all that I said?" "Yes princess Celetsia." "Good, then you can go." "Yes princess Celestia." The guard turns a left closing the door behind. 'I do say that colt interest me but nag at memory."

Next day after school, the cute mark crusader looking for any pony that may need their help still bent on getting their helper cutie mark. They spot Nightfall walking over the stone bridge toward the Everfree Forest entrance. They follow, making sure to stay out of sight. Once they enter into the forest, still will behind Nightfall, they walks deep within the forest, reaching an old look castle. Nightfall crosses a bridge; the looks of it could collapse any monument, he made it across and enters the castle. The cute mark crusader was skeptic now. "Maybe we should just turn back." Suggest Sweetie Belle. "Aw, it's not that dangerous come on!" Scoot starts to cross. "Be careful scoot." whisper Apple Bloom. One by one, they made it across.

They enter into the castle entrance from the double broken doors; the old cobble webs, broking stone ground, plants veins growing alone the wall. In the distance they see a light, getting close to it, they glance form behind the wall. The light they saw earlier is of candles. What they see next confuse them; it was Nightfall, to them it seen as if he were drawing something on the ground with red paint on his hoof. "What's he doing?" question Scoot. "He is hoof painting on the ground." Sweetie Belle answers. "I can see that, but what?" asks Scoot. "I'm not sure that's paint." states Apple Bloom. "What you mean, of course that paint." Scoot insures. "Yeah what else can it be?" Sweetie Belle asks. "Blood." The two fellies shuck. "B-Blood?" Stammer Sweetie Belle. "Blood." Stills Apple Bloom. "How do you know?" Question Scootaloo. "Will~ you don't see any red paint around him, And he's still writing with that same hoof." Apple Bloom explains. "Why would he be painting with blood?" Scootaloo asks in a confuse expression. "I don't know, I just know that's blood." "Shush, he's doing something."

Finish with his task he back up, and lit up his horn; the blood on the floor soon follow, it move to a perfect circle and the letter and symbol sharpen to the three filly, after his horn die down. He grabs out a journal willing it open with magic, he looks at the circle and back at the journal, after he put the journal back. Nightfall walks to the middle of the circle; once there his horn let up again, the already glowing circle glow brighter, as he spoke in a language not know to the fillies. Then he starts to screech, screech out of agony with his eyes clinch shut. It frightens the fellies, scream was also foreign to them, because of the fact they never saw someone in so much pain, and they wince from the woe cry. What they saw next will plague there mind for meaning nightmares to come; Nightfall body start to change, even beyond the holler of the colt voices, the fillies still hear a disguising noise coming from it. His fur starts to fall out as he hasty scratching away at it, while still cry out of pain. His teethes fall out randomly dropping to the floor. His eyes, noise, and ears starts to bleeds out, joining his mouth, as the blood raindrop to the stone ground. His bones dislocate and move, his skin stretching alone with it. His hoofs start to break apart. His skin grew scales, face feature change, everything deform; sharp teethes start to appear in his mouth, his ears pointer, his muzzle change. His fore hoofs turn into claws. His manes grow spike from his head down to his tail, and on his back bones and skin push out to form wings. And his horn disappears. His falls to the stone cool floor out of exhausting, breathing heavy, until he caught the scent of three ponies; His eyes open as he wipe his head up toward their direction, his pupil became split with in the sea of blood red. Nightfall have turn into a dragon, the age of it one being as his, possible younger then spike in dragon eye.

The fillies are petrified, his crimson glowing stare holding them into place, with a slit black abyss clawing or biting at their soul. Nightfall growl as flames seep out his mouth and nostrils, this broke the fellies out of there trances, they turn ran. Once they left, Nightfall sniff the air a few time to make sure he was alone, then went back to rest his tire throbbing morphed body.

The fillies ran across the bridge, as soon as they clear it it gave out, falling leaving no way to get back. They ran the hold way to Apple Bloom tree house, they did not stop for one minute, even when other pony try to talk to them. Once they reach their destination which their body gave out, breathing fast, muscle achene, they stay still for a while. The first to break the silent under then the still heavy breathing was scoot. "He's a dragon…" "No, that can't be." Sweetie Belle yells. "What you mean, he turn right before us." Scootaloo scream back. "He saw us." The two look at Apple Bloom. "What do we do now?" Sweetie cry, tears running down her face. "I don't know." Apple Bloom confesses. They stay silent for a little while, on the occasional sniff of Sweetie Belle. "We must tell the other." Apple Bloom directs. "Who do we tell?" Scootaloo asks. "Let go tell Twilight, she the strongest smartest magic pony there is!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "Yeah," "Okay" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle agree. They rush out the tree house.

At the Library Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy sit at a table on pillow pad with tea in front of them. "Will yesterday was something huh?" Rarity said, not sure what to feel, or think about it. "Yes…it was…" same goes for Twilight. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what gotten i-i-into me, how could I speak that way to the princesses." Fluttershy put her face in to her hoof. "Now, now dear, it's alright." Rarity gave an ensuring smile. "Yes, the princesses said she understands, and we all… kinda of understand, you see him as your own, which he is in some kind of way. I'm more surprise of how he spoke to the princess Celestia then anything." "W-what you mean?" Fluttershy lift her face from her hoof. "Will first of all he turns down an invite to one of the most top rate school in all of Equestria?" Rarity explains. "Then told for the reasons which all fearful make sense, but even then those schools hold the best books on magic, and the best teacher to learn from." Twilight adds. "And to degrade them as such, as if it would be a hinder to his development, I say he is quit intelligent, now that I think of it." Rarity confesses. "Yes he is. It made me curious to what he is reaching for, what his goal is." Twilight muses out loud. "W-well maybe he just like to self-learn, study by himself, he did said it would hold him back to learn from a teacher, t-then read the knowledge for himself." Fluttershy enlighten. "Yes your right, if it such as that, then he is more gifted then we thought." Rarity included. "Huh" Fluttershy said confuse. "Nightfall have a collective knowledge of magic and power, he can levitate, teleport, use healing spell-" "B-But you can do all that too Twilight." Fluttershy cut Twilight off. "Yes and you know how long it tuck me to learn them, and to be able to perform them perfectly. His advance has never been heard of, and besides that, he also know how to manifests his magic; only the Princesses is known to do such a thing, and he did it with ease." Twilight Explains. "Yes, he passes just being seen as gifted. Rarity added. "And on top of that, he's able to understands and create new spells, do you know what it take to do such a thing, one can only image what he coming up with, or what he came up with so far." Twilight excite. "I hate to say this, but Rainbow was right on him being a mystery; we don't know much about him, where he came from, how he survives until now." Rarity exclaim. "W-what are you saying?" Fluttershy asks. "I'm saying dear, is that it wouldn't hurt, and may even do some good to learn more about him." Rarity explains. "Rarity right, it'll better for him and better for you if he can learn to open up, then maybe you can help him with issues that he's suppressing." Twilight explains. "I-I don't want to pressure him into talking." Fluttershy confess. "We would never asks that Fluttershy, just talk to him sometime, he seem to taking to you than any other in Ponyville so far." Rarity stated. "Yes, from what I can tell, he seen to trust you most of all out of all of us." Agree Twilight. "B-But-"

The front door slam open; three fillies came rushing in, and slam it shut. "Girls!" Rarity yells out. "Rarity!" Sweetie Belle yells back. "Twilight!" Apple Bloom calls out. "What's wrong!?" Twilight inquire, a worry expression plaster her face. "It's about Nightfall!" Apple Bloom shouts out. "He's, he's, he's a-" "A dragon!" Scootaloo cut Sweetie Belle off. "What?!" Twilight question dumfounded. "Girls! You shouldn't say such rude things, just because he didn't want your help." Rarity scolded. "It's not about that, we saw him change into one!" Scootaloo yells. "Yeah, we follow him into the Everfree Forest, in to this old castle, wher-" "You want into the Everfree Forest?!" Twilight cut off Apple Bloom. "You girls no it dangerous and not allow to go in there! Why would you do such a thing?" Rarity asksn. "Listen!" Apple Bloom pleaded. "We just saw him in there, he transform into a dragon!" Scootaloo yell. "That's impossible." Rarity rejects. "And how would you know?" Scootaloo Demand. "Because Nightfall is right here." Twilight points to Fulttershy left wing budging out. "Y-Yes, he had been napping here by my side ever since I arrive." Fluttershy lifts her left wing, and sure enough Nightfall rest beneath it, sleeping, the three fillies gasp, as she over him back up. "Yes, the poor dear must've had an eventfully day, as soon as Fluttershy arrive; no sooner than him, he snuggles underneath her wing and dose off." The three fillies was dumfounded, "Butt, but-" "No but." Rarity cut off Apple Bloom. "Your sister would be hearing about this Apple Bloom, and will your parent Scootaloo, you girls know how dangerous it is to go into the Everfree Forest." Twilight scolds. "Yes, same for you Sweetie Belle, you'll get a good talking, from me and our parents, you better hope that is all too." The three winces at ideal of what Rarity meant. "Now go alone, you'll see about the consequence of your action later." The three girls exit the library, with their head down.

Rarity and Twilight looks toward Fluttershy. "I'm sorry about that Fluttershy." "Yeah." "I-It's okay. No you don't have to apologies Rarity, Twilight, nothing bad happen." "I just don't know where they get off telling such lies." Rarity scolds. "I really hate to say this, but a certain pony could behind this." "What are you saying Twilight?" Rarity asks with a concern look. "I'm saying Rainbow could have something to do with that." Twilight voice hers suspicious. "W-Why would she do such a thing?" Fluttershy asks. "She does not to trust the poor dear." Rarity claims. "And it's all base on the fact that she don't know anything about him, and he's living with one of her friends." Twilight explains. "It's understandable to be a little worry, but he's just a colt, to go this far, and tp involve other, no less foals." "Something must be done!" Twilight propose. "L-Like what, I mean, it's doesn't bother us." "Not that you know of, we don't know what she could be doing to him, she could have chase him all around, that probable why he so tire." "O no, S-She wouldn't hurt us like that, n-not Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy hug her little colt, who still resting. "Fluttershy I'm sure it's not really the cases here." Twilight gave Rarity a stern stare. "It's just that, the way she been acting toward him, that's all." Twilight explain. "Yes dear, I'm sure even Rainbow wouldn't do such a thing." Rarity gave a thoughtful expression. "Still thou, talk to him, he could be holding a lot end." Rarity suggests. "And that's never good for any pony to do; it would do be better for him to talk." Twilight explains. "O-Okay, I-I'll try." she set the tire colt back down; close to her side, and fold her wing against him."

"I can't believe it!" Scootaloo shout, throwing her fore hooves in the air. "How did he get here before we did?" Apple Bloom muses. "That what I'll like to know!" Scootaloo yells. "He could have use that teleportation spell I seen Twilight do?" Suggest Apple Bloom. "No, that impossible, that's a very advance powerful spell, I don't think even my sister knows how to use it." "Uh, news flash Sweetie, he's a dragon, who knows what he can do." Retort Scootaloo. "That's not important, what's important is how're we going to handle this?" Apple Bloom states while walking away. "Where're you going?" Scootaloo yells. "Home. I might as will tell Apple Jack before they do, she'll go easy on me, might not even tell Granny Smith." "I'm with Apple Bloom on this one Scoot; my parents always go easy on me when I tell them." Sweetie Belle began to walk away too. "I guess I'll do the same."

Applejack is out bucking trees when Rainbow swop in looking annoy. "Hay AJ, I got to talk to you." Applejack caught this immediately. "What is it now?" "Why are you siding with him!?" Rainbow aks, putting both hoof in the air. "What?! If this is about Nightfall, then I don't want to hear about it." Turning back to her farm duties, Dash continues to talk. "It's not about him, but it's related to him. So answer me why are you siding with him?" Rainbow asks again. "Why wouldn't I?" "Because that not like you." "What?" "Your about honesty, and all that, you hate when people lie, all this colt have been doing is lie and keeping secret." "What are you own about?" "He want tell us nothing about his pass, he want tell us nothing about what he doing with that big research he's working on, he even denied the princess invite and refuse to give any information about himself to them. All of that should have you in a riot!" Rainbow explains in a frustration tone of voice. "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yells. "First of all, that his privacy, his life, he have right to hold that information as long as he is not hurting anyone by doing so. His pass is his pass, and if he don't want to share it right now, then that his full right not to." Applejack explains. "But he's keeping secret." "His not keeping secret, what he do with his free time is his business, same for you, me, and our other friends; they have their own business they do without telling us, that's their privacy and there business." Applejack scolds. "But then, why did he not accept Princess Celestia offer, huh, as if he want to stay here, he was living close to the Everfee forest when we found out about him, maybe he's doing something there and that why he did not want to go." Rainbow Dash spoke her guess suspicious. "You can't be this lose Rainbow, it obvious that he don't want to be separated from Fluttershy; the lucky colt realize that he found someone who truly love him, that would even stand up against the princess for him." Applejack finishes. "But-" "But nothing." Applejack cut of Dash. "If you can't accept this, then fine, but don't you dare bother Fluttershy about your paranormal with Nightfall, she's more happy then we ever seen her, and if I hear you been bother her, or Nightfall, were going to have a talk, and I'm not talking about with our month here, understand." "But-" "Understand!" Applejack cut off Rainbow again. "FINE!" Rainbow shouts. "But I warn you! When he finally show his true color, don't come crying to me!" Dash tuck to the sky. "What is wrong with that mare?" Applejack muses as she went back to her responsibility. "Um Applejack!" A voice calls out from behind her. "O Apple Bloom, what wrong?" "Will…"


End file.
